Outtakes from Luminance of Night
by StoryPainter
Summary: These are simply outtakes from the story and are not meant to stand alone. Outtakes include chapters from other points of view. These may include content that is more mature than those expressed in LN because not everyone is as innocent as Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** As indicated in the summary, this is just a piece of the puzzle and is not meant to stand on its own. Please read Luminance of Night for the "full" story. This is Edward's point of view during the first chapter of LN.

* * *

Bella walked in the house and looked straight through me. This was going to be harder than I thought. I was at her house watching sports with her dad just so I could be near her essence. I would lose it soon enough and I wanted to immerse myself in everything Bella for as long as I could. She deserved a better life. She deserved to be human. Bella was too good to be turned into a monster. If I stayed, her fate was sealed. I would eventually give in to her requests or something would happen that would make turning her a necessity to save her. I could not even think about the most likely possibility. The incident with James had almost been enough to make me see this fact. But I could protect her from outsiders. Alice always knew when others were on their way. We typically had ample warning. She was all that mattered to me. If I let something happen to her I would cease to exist.

Jasper's attack was completely unforeseeable. I could not even keep her safe around my own family. Jasper may have tried to kill her but I was the one who ended up hurting her. I threw her into a table covered in glass because I reacted without thinking. She was so fragile but I had not considered that when Jasper's thoughts showed me what he was about to do to the woman I loved beyond all reason. He imagined killing her the second before he leaped. I should have grabbed him, but, instead I tossed Bella into a freaking table of glass. There was no excuse for my actions. I. Hurt. Her. Me. The man who told her everyday that I loved her and would keep her safe ripped her safety net right out from under her.

Bella, sweet Bella, assured me that she did not blame me or Jasper. She forgave without a second thought. But she could not possibly feel the same way about me after that stupid party Alice insisted on having despite Bella's innate hatred of drawing attention to herself. She was already upset that she was turning another year older while I stayed permanently seventeen. I knew this was the reason for her sorrow but I tried to ignore it because I wanted her to experience life as a human. I did not want her to regret even a moment of the time she allowed me to be a part of her life. I needed her like humans needed air. She was my life. And I had to leave in order to keep her alive. I had to destroy her to save her. Could I? Was I strong enough?

Humans recovered given time. She would move on and live a perfectly normal life. She would fall in love, get married and have children. My obsession with her was keeping her with me. If I were gone, she could live the life she was meant to have. I loved her enough to walk away.

Bella rushed by the living room and up the stairs without saying a word. What was she doing? I glanced at Charlie but he hadn't seemed to notice. Either that or he did not want to get involved. His mind alluded to the latter. After an hour of waiting, I gave up and said goodnight to Charlie. Driving home I wondered how I was going to tell the rest of my family we all had to leave. Bella would need a clean break and it would just be harder for her to forget about me if any of the family remained. Hopefully, they would see the logic in my plan. I parked the car in the garage and immediately ran back to Forks. Usually, I gave her some time alone at night before I returned but I was anxious to find out why she had disappeared to her room.

She was sitting on her bed lost in thought when I arrived. As much as I hated spying on her, I did not move to open the window. There was something about the look on her face that stopped me dead in my tracks. She looked…empty, defeated. I could not understand. She had to be strong to hear the news of our departure. I would give her time to get over whatever was bothering her before I let her go. My desire to protect her was stronger than ever. I longed to comfort her. Her window was locked. Her window was never locked. I tried again just to be sure. She did not even look up and I knew I was making enough noise that she could hear my efforts. Was she upset with me? As I walked back toward home I began to feel an emptiness creeping over me. Maybe she did not want me anymore. That would be easier wouldn't it? We could stick around a little longer and I could continue to guard her. That should have been a good thing but all I could feel was the emptiness. The reality of losing Bella was harder than I ever even imagined.

I turned around once I reached the cover of the trees and watched the light go out in her room. Bella was not even going to lose sleep over my absence. The pain consumed me and I dropped to my knees. Dry sobs ravaged my body. Even though my body did not need oxygen I felt like I was suffocating. Light was filtering through the canopy of the woods when I was finally able to reclaim control of my limbs. I raced home and got ready for school. I needed to see Bella. Her smile would relieve my agony. Maybe I could find a way to stay with her.

Her truck roared into the parking lot and a huge grin spread across my face. Then I saw her face. She was resolute. There was no pain or fear there; her expression was void of all the anxiety and questions it had borne the last few days. What did this change mean? I wiped my expression of any emotion and opened her door.

Bella did not say a word all day. She went through the motions but her mind was anywhere but here with me.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you thought of Edward's take of Bella's actions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Twilight and the original characters/plot belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: **This is just a piece of the puzzle and not meant to stand alone. Please read my story Luminance of Night to put the pieces together.

This is Edward's POV for the events of the first two chapters. I tried really hard not to repeat too much.

Please forgive Edward's mental stuttering and repetitious tendencies here. Remember, he is Edward. Just as Bella leaps first, thinks second (or not at all), Edward broods and is perpetually melodramatic. They are both flawed and their imperfections force them apart rather than bring them together at this point of their demented fairytale.

* * *

Finally, it was Saturday, if only barely. At 12:01am I scaled the wall to Bella's bedroom window. Without even looking inside first I rushed in expecting to wrap a sleeping beauty in my arms. The instant my feet silently landed on the wood floor of her room, I realized her bed was empty. A quick glance around the room indicated how bare it was and a look outside revealed her truck was missing from its usual spot in front of the house. Her scent lingered in her room but she had not been here in some time. A million scenarios raced through my mind but none of them made sense. Why wasn't Bella here? As requested, I had stayed away from her for four hellish days. I needed to feel her, to smell her, to tell her I loved her. But she was gone. I sat on her vacant bed and put my head in my hands.

Hours later I heard Charlie's jumbled thoughts start to stir. It was almost as disorienting as being around Bella. Although the basic emotions were there, his voice eluded me. Sometimes I could pick up fragments of what he was thinking, and it was certainly more than I got from Bella's mind, but he was mostly a mystery. It was most difficult when he was upset or nervous, as if he had some sort of defensive shield up to protect him. I got glimpses of a stream and a large television. By the early hour and his mental images I assumed he was going fishing and then watching a game somewhere. Hopefully, he planned on returning home after fishing. Knocking on his door at this time of the morning would be way too suspicious but there was no way I could wait too long to find out where Bella was. I could tell nothing serious had happened by the tone of Charlie's thoughts, but I still worried about her absence.

The time ticked by as I sat waiting on Bella's bed. Though I was certain she had not been here in a few days, I still felt closer to her than I had since she drove away from me after handing me the letter that requested I give her space. Maybe she had gone to visit her mother and had not yet returned. I would wait as long as necessary. The time away from her had reiterated how stupid I had been to think that I could leave her to save her. By doing so I would only be destroying both of us. Alice's vision of our suffering had confirmed my theory. Bella was consumed with sorrow lying on a forest floor and I was much the same hunkered in a dirty attic; both of us were inconsolable. I refused to put Bella through hell like that. She loved me. At last, I was able to trust that she was as irrevocably in love with me as I was with her. Until I found her bed empty, the epiphany had me elated. Never in my existence had I been happier. The closest I had ever been was when Bella first said "yes" to me after saying "no" to all the other insignificant little schoolboys who had asked before me.

A smile crept across my face as I replayed that memory in my mind. The sound of tires crunching against asphalt brought me back to the present. I leapt out of the window before the house came into Charlie's line of sight. His mind was chaotic and he seemed more anxious than he had been this morning. I ran swiftly back to the house to retrieve my car restless to find out where my sweet Bella had gone. The thoughts of my family rushed at me from all over the house when they realized I was home. They had not expected me back so soon. Of course, if Bella had been home I would still be with her. I would probably not have left her side until time for her to get ready for school on Monday. But, now, I did not have the time to explain any of this to them. I had to get back before Chief Swan departed again.

"Hi, Edward." Bella's father smiled awkwardly after answering my knock on his front door. His hand went to the back of his neck and I sensed a feeling of uneasiness in his thoughts.

"Hello, Charlie. Is Bella home?" I ignored the fact that her truck was still gone and that her scent was still days old.

"Um…no, she's not here. I…" He was at a loss for words. I concentrated harder on his thoughts and tried to decipher his mental voice in order to figure out what he was trying to say with his physical voice. Nothing but a whirl of blurry images. He was obviously nervous and his psyche was even more vague than usual. My patience was starting to wane.

"May I ask where she is, sir?" Despite my soaring emotion, I knew I had to remain calm and civil if I wanted to find out anything.

"Look, Edward, why don't you come inside." I followed him into the living room and sat down on the couch after he took his place in his old recliner.

"I do not wish to be rude, but I am getting a little concerned." Again, I had to mask the unease I was feeling.

"Bella is fine." What did he mean, 'fine'? "She just decided it would be best for her if she went to live with Renee and Phil in Florida to finish high school."

"What?" Certainly, I had heard him incorrectly. Bella would never leave me. Would she? Of course, hadn't I been determined to do the same just four days before?

"I'm sorry. I know this must be quite a shock for you, and I wish I was not the one who had to tell you this, but here we are and I hope you can understand where my daughter was coming from on this. She was set on this being the best thing for the two of you. I can't say it all made sense to me but I trust her judgment." He was defending her decision even though he did not seem to agree with her.

I could not say anything else and after a few minutes Charlie excused himself and told me to take all the time I needed. She was gone. Bella left me because she thought it was best. She was right though. She had obviously realized that her life was better off without me. I was a monster, a soulless hideous monster and she deserved more, so much more. Somehow, I made it back to my room. I felt myself crumbling bit by bit. My family must have gone hunting because the house was eerily quiet. Nothing mattered now. The image of her returning home from work and staring at me as if she saw everything I was thinking flashed in front of me repeatedly as if I were missing something. But I could not concentrate enough to delve deeper into that nagging feeling. She was gone.

Monday morning I forced myself to go to school in the vain hope that Bella had spoken to someone about her choice. Maybe I would be able to get more information from her normal friends. Perhaps she had reached out to confide in someone outside the family. However unlikely, this kept me going and not completely shutting down. Any optimism I had diminished after lunch when the only thoughts I heard were of concern. Angela, the one I had figured most likely to be Bella's confidant, only worried about Bella's absence and my emotional well-being. With no new information, I headed home. Carlisle found me waiting for him in his study when he returned from the hospital that evening. His thoughts were full of concern when he saw me. I had not spoken to my family regarding the events of the last few days and they had been extremely concerned when I locked myself in my room refusing to come out until this morning. I saw my face in his mind and realized how black my eyes were. Hunting had been the last thing on my mind lately. The burning I expected after seeing the hunger reflected in my eyes did not come. Bella was gone. Nothing else mattered.

"Son, please talk to me. We are all very concerned about you." Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. I recoiled from his touch. He was not the monster I was. He had never tasted human flesh. He had never taken advantage of what we were by destroying the life of another. Carlisle was good. I did not deserve his compassion nor his love.

"She's gone." I whispered but I was certain the whole house heard me. Alice gasped and I saw an image of a vision she had a few days ago but hidden because she was uncertain of its meaning. The vision showed Bella packing a bag of clothing and crying before it blurred and faded to black.

_I'm so sorry, Edward._ Alice's mind was full of questions and I worked to tune them out.

"I do not understand, Edward. What do you mean she's gone?" Carlisle was desperate for information so he could help with whatever was causing his son to rip apart in front of his eyes. Up until that moment I thought I had been doing a decent job of hiding my despair.

"Bella. She's gone. Charlie told me Saturday that she moved to Florida." I could not completely control my voice and decided to say only what was absolutely necessary. Any second I was going to break into a million pieces because the pain from the loss was just too much to bear. I stood up and walked out of my father's study determined to get my life back.

_It will be cloudy all week_. Alice blocked her thoughts after that and I was certain I did not want to know what else she had seen. It did not matter. I would fight, consequences be damned.

Thankfully, just as Alice predicted, the clouds covered the Florida sun as I made my way to Renee's front door. The chaotic thoughts from within assured me that Bella's mother was home. She was jumping from one train of thought to another so quickly I was unable to discern exactly what she was thinking. There was the sound of her moving about the back of the house and I could only hear the beating of one heart. Bella was not here. Her truck was not parked outside. I assumed she was at school but I would not wait until later to confirm my theory. I knocked on the door and tried to arrange my face into a calm expression.

The door opened and seconds later warm arms encircled me. I flinched but did not pull away from Renee's embrace. She did not appear to notice the coolness of my skin. Her eyes were red rimmed and she was obviously very upset about something. I stood there allowing her to hold onto me and ignored the fact that her smell was somewhat similar to the one that used to torture me. I missed the scent now and longed for the burning it brought because all I wanted was to be near Bella.

"Hello, Renee." My voice snapped her out of her hold on me.

"Edward, I'm so sorry. Please come in." She motioned for me to enter but I stopped right inside the doorway. This was wrong. Bella's scent was missing, she had never been here. There was not even the faintest trace of her. Confusion consumed me and I turned around to face Bella's mother.

"She's not here." Through sobs she managed those three words before handing me an envelope with my name written on it. The ache in my chest expanded and I had the sensation of drowning in its depths. Bella's all too familiar handwriting may as well have been screaming at me. I did not need Alice to tell me this was bad. Only the memory of Bella's stories regarding how overly emotional her mother could be kept me from falling apart on that spot. I tore into the envelope and read the words that finally broke me.

_Edward,_

_I cannot endure the thought of our relationship ending, but here we are with no other option. That night I came home to find you watching TV with Charlie, I saw the decision in your eyes. I know you as well as I know myself, probably better actually. You were going to leave your home because of me and I could not allow that to happen. A part of me has always known that I would not be able to keep you forever but I wanted to so badly that I lost sight of everything else. I love you more than mere words can say and, because of that love, I have to walk away from the one place I know in my heart I was always meant to be; by your side. The alternative is not something I could ever survive. There is no way I could endure watching you walk away from me. Please know that I'm not angry with you. You have suffered more than I could ever imagine. I love you enough to give up my life for you, just as I vowed that day in the cafeteria. Leaving, even though it is the last thing in the world I want to do, is what is best. I honestly do not know how I will exist without you, but I can't be selfish any longer. You stayed with me because I begged you. I pleaded with you not to leave even though being with me was pure torture for you. Thank you for loving me enough to stay for as long you did. My heart belongs to you now and forever._

_Please do not look for me. I will not attempt to contact you. Letting you have some semblance of a life is the last gift I can give to you._

_Be happy, Edward._

_I love you,_

_Bella_

I collapsed on the couch and let the sorrow consume me in the form of dry sobs. I covered my face with my hands to hide the tears I would never be able to shed. This had to be some horrible workings of my imagination. She was giving up everything for me. I did not deserve her, but I needed her. No longer could I pretend that I could continue to subsist without her. There was no option for me but to fight for her. This was a battle I simply could not afford to lose.

Renee's inner thoughts kept repeating how sorry she was and how she felt she was somehow at fault for Bella's actions. I did not understand her guilt. The blame was mine and mine alone. But I could not console her. My grief was too heavy to allow for that. Hours later I left the place where I thought this war would end but now only symbolized the beginning of a long road ahead. I could not go far, however, so I hid in the shadows and waited. Bella may have only been delaying her arrival until she thought this was no longer a place I would search.

Phil came home that evening and tried to comfort his wife. She was still too consumed by her own grief to provide any new information. I was about to abandon my perch for the night so that I could hunt – no point in endangering innocent lives and I would need to be at my strongest to prepare for what was sure to be the most difficult course of my entire existence – when I heard Renee harshly call Bella's name.

"Bella Swan what have you done?" Her mother sounded furious but I could still hear the deep remorse she felt. "Edward just left."

Despite my advanced hearing, I could not make out the other end of the conversation. There was silence until her mother spoke again.

"Sweetie, I have never seen anyone hurt so much in my life. I gave him the letter you sent for him and he ripped it open to read it right in front of me when I told him you weren't here. I watched the expression on his face as he realized you left him." Her tone was softer now. "I've been trying to call you ever since."

Heart wrenching seconds of silence.

"Bella, Charlie told me what you said about being afraid to feel so much for him at your age, and I know the part I played in that, but you can't tell me this is what you want. I saw the two of you together at the hospital in Phoenix, remember? I know you love him just as much as he loves you. What did your letter say?"

An explanation for her guilty conscience followed by more dreadful silence.

"He was so devastated. He sat on my couch and cried for hours. It broke my heart to see such agony. Honey, I want to understand your motives but right now all I can see is the look on his face and all I can hear is the pain in your voice. Please just promise me you'll think about this."

I really hoped Bella would listen to her mother. I fought the urge to run in there and hug the woman. For five miserable days I made my presence known to Bella's mother. Each night a distraught Renee called Bella and tried to convince her to talk to me and to change her mind about running away. Mission accomplished I headed home after the fifth day. I needed to go home and figure out exactly how I was going to win back my heart.

* * *

**End Notes:** So...what do you think? It's heartbreaking right? Poor Edward.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** SM owns Twilight

**A/N:** This is what was going on with Edward during Chapter 3. He's a wreck and I feel so bad for him right now...

* * *

"What do you mean, you can't see her? Alice, she could not have just disappeared!" I knew I should not be yelling at the little pixie in front of me but she was convenient and I was letting my rage guide me. Bella was gone without a trace. The fact that Alice could not see her at all was beyond infuriating. This was not something we had ever encountered before and I had no idea how to find her and make this right. She was my reason for existing and I did not know how much longer I could endure her absence. Without her my world was a never-ending night.

Alice turned and stomped away from me but I refused to go after her because I knew I would just shout at her again even though none of this was her fault. I could not bring myself to care about who I hurt in the process of finding a way to get Bella back to where she belonged. The spot on my shoulder where her head rested each night longed for her; my arms ached to feel her enclosed within their strength; my eyes yearned to see her beautiful face; my mind craved the silence that only she could give me; my lips hungered for hers; every part of me wanted her back. This was one fight I could not lose because to do so would cost me my very existence. Finding Bella was my only hope for survival.

Monday I returned to school because there was nothing else to distract me from thinking of her. The first ray of light through the darkness came in the form of Angela Weber and her thoughts of daily phone conversations with Bella. She watched me constantly during the times we were in the same room, especially during lunch. I sat alone in the cafeteria because I could not stand being around humans given my current state of mind. If one of them said or thought the wrong thing I was not certain I would be able to stop myself from snapping his or her neck. The monster was stronger when he got to play in the darkness. Angela planned to report everything she observed about me to Bella but she worried about how Bella would react to hearing how devastated I appeared. I did not hunt because, not only did I have no desire to do so, I knew Angela would notice the dark circles forming under my eyes and tell Bella about them. My love would know how much I suffered without her. Maybe that would bring her back to me. Bella must have gotten better at lying because Angela believed her to be in Jacksonville with her mother. Even Renee had no idea where her daughter was hiding. Charlie knew but I could not pick that bit of information out of his partially blocked mind.

That weekend my family begged me to hunt but I refused. Friday was the worst as I sat in lunch trying to pick the minds of Bella's friends to see if they had information that could help track her down. Only Angela thought of her at all. Apparently, Bella continued calling her each night to find out how I was coping without her. At least I knew she still cared. Carlisle's thoughts gave away how worried he was and how much he wished I would feed before returning to school. Emmett was mad as hell and was ignoring me completely. Rose was Rose. Esme watched me closely for any hint that I might take off and leave the family. Alice avoided me as much as possible because she felt like she had let us down with her lack of visions. Jasper also tried to stay away from me due to my emotional turmoil. They all missed Bella and their thoughts of her only made her disappearance that much more unbearable. I ran everyday to clear my head of their thoughts and to try to figure out where Bella was hiding. The longer I went without my light, the more despondent I became. Even Jasper's unique gift was no match for my sorrow.

Two weeks passed in darkness. No visions betrayed her location; no thoughts gave a hint of her whereabouts and the sun refused to shine over Forks. I was in my own personal hell with no means of escape. Some nights I would lay in Bella's cold bed, where her scent lingered on the sheets and pillows, and let the shadows consume me. One late afternoon I was brought to my knees while running somewhere near the Canadian border. Nothing had changed but I suddenly felt an immense pain slash through my chest as if someone were ripping out my dead heart, leaving a gaping hole that started to spread throughout my whole body. I cried out in agony and my body trembled. Within seconds Alice was at my side but she had no answers regarding what was happening to me. I knew this incident was somehow connected to Bella but I could not understand how or why. The pain was so excruciating that I truly hoped Bella was not experiencing the same horrific feeling. Over the next few days these emotions gradually faded and after a week they went away almost completely. The fissure that opened up inside me that day, however, would likely remain forever. It was a part of me now.

* * *

**Notes:** Reviews for this and LofN will keep me posting outtakes!! The next chapter for LofN could be up in the next day or two...


	4. Chapter 4

The fact that Bella showed up at a hospital with a nail through her hand really should not have surprised me. The fact that it was Forks Hospital elated me despite her injury. The fact that I had delayed seeing her by being too stubborn to answer Alice's incessant calls infuriated me. But, I was with her now and that was all that mattered. She would make a full recovery. Bella's wound would heal. I watched her sleeping form and cherished her essence. For the first time in months, I felt hope. She was so breathtakingly beautiful even though her hair was a tangled mess and the suffering of the months apart were etched into every aspect of her. I had missed her more than mere words could describe and there were no words sufficient to define my love for this small creature. She was my perfection.

Her breathing changed and I knew she would wake up soon. I briefly wondered if I should leave. I had no idea what her reaction might be if she were to see me; she may wish to never see me again. But, I was still very much determined to get her back and that would not happen if I kept focusing on ways to leave, even for her own safety. Besides, I was too damn anxious to see her beautiful brown eyes to ever be able to pull myself out of that room. She surprised me for probably the thousandth time by immediately trying to sit up in bed upon waking. The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them and I was telling her to try not to move.

Her entire body tensed at the sound of my voice and her eyes squeezed shut. She did not desire to see me. That much was perfectly obvious. Still, I was undeterred. Bella would just have to get used to having me back in her life. She loved me; I knew that, even if she did not like me very much at that particular moment in time. I rushed to get a nurse to help her manage the pain even though I knew it would mean she would soon be fast asleep again. I would wait forever if necessary.

I waited patiently as the nurse administered the medication and left the room. Slowly, I crept closer to my love, my light, my life. She refused to acknowledge my presence but her body language made it clear that she was very aware of my proximity. Her muscles tensed as I came nearer and this saddened me immensely. The electricity surged as I made my way to her. No force on earth could take me away from her in that moment. A single tear trailed its way down her cheek and my fingers longed to wipe the wetness away. Her happiness was essential to my wellbeing. And I had every intention of telling her everything very soon. Bella was angry with me and she had every right to her feelings. She did not realize how altered my opinion of life and our future was after living without her these past three unbearable months.

Not once that night did she open those beautiful eyes for me. Not even when she told me to leave. She had no idea how much that hurt me. But, my mind was made up and I would see her eyes as often as possible from now on. If I had my way, I would see them every second of every day. Bella, however, was still human which meant she needed to sleep and doing so with her eyes open was simply not feasible. Maybe, one day, that requirement could change but I refused to hope. She may have given up on her desire to spend eternity with me.

I left before the sun emerged and cursed it for making me leave my Bella once more. Alice had warned me not to try to stay past dawn. At least Carlisle had fulfilled his promise to advise the staff to keep Bella for another day even though she was well enough to be released. I had to know she would still be there when the night allowed me to return. She and I had so much that we needed to say and hear. I did not want to waste any more time without my Bella.

From my perch in the woods near her room, I kept a close watch over my heart. Darkness invaded my senses when the filthy mutt came to her and she welcomed him with open arms. The thoughts of time he was not allowed to see Bella and how much his absence hurt her flooded his mind. How easily she forgave him for his desertion, but she had not given me the same courtesy. Deep down, I knew our situations were vastly different, but the hurt remained. The feeling of rejection consumed my entire being. Luckily, the pup brought up a topic that was sure to remind her of her feelings for me when he encouraged her to remember the stories he told her that day he unwittingly revealed my family's secret. I watched Bella's fact contort as she relived that day. As despicable as it was, I relished the idea that she recalled only the tale of the cold ones and seemed to forget the wolf part of the story. With that notion, I left to hunt so that the night could be spent at Bella's bedside.

A few minutes after leaving the vicinity of the hospital, I decided Jacob had spent enough time with Bella and pulled out my cell phone to call Bella's room. Much to my surprise, her father answered and refused to let me speak with her. At least she was no longer alone with the young wolf boy. That was enough for now. Once the sun set on the horizon, I would return to visit Bella with every intention of making things right between us.

Right now, I needed to see Alice. She informed me earlier that she knew why her visions had failed to reveal Bella's whereabouts during the last few months. Alice wanted to speak with me as soon as I left Bella's room this morning. As I ran toward home, I could not keep the smile off my face. Bella was okay and, most importantly, she was within reach. I refused to let the lingering doubt dampen my mood. Everyone was there when I arrived at our large house in the woods outside Forks. This was the first place I ever truly felt _home_.

"Edward!" Alice launched herself in my direction squealing with happiness.

"Whoa, Alice. Calm down." I watched as she showed me her vision of Bella and I talking in the hospital.

"Alice, she would not even look at me. How can that scene make you so excited?" I chastised.

"Because, I know the two of you will work this out and will be together soon. The visions of Bella becoming a vampire are back and stronger than ever." The little pixie was practically jumping up and down with joy. The thought that Bella and I still had a chance at forever made my smile wider.

"Alice, we need to discuss what has been blocking your visions. The happily ever after conversations can wait for the moment." Carlisle stepped forward and placed his hand on my shoulder to lead me to the dining room table.

"Alice, will you please tell me what is going on here?" My good mood was fading as I took in the thoughts of my family. Each one was concerned for Bella's safety and our secret.

"Edward, Bella has been on the reservation this whole time." Alice's thoughts revealed her conversation with Bella regarding her friend, Jacob Black and her subsequent confrontation with the young wolf. A growl escaped my throat. This girl was seriously a danger magnet and an intense desire to make her stronger overcame me. Never before had I wanted this life for her. Knowing the constant risk of allowing her to remain human suddenly caused a shift in my thinking. The reasons for not changing her paled in comparison to ones for biting her.

My family continued to discuss the ramifications of the developments in La Push but my mind was more focused on Bella. The sun would hold me prisoner here for several more hours but I desperately needed to go to Bella. I had to know she was safe. My concerns increased exponentially when Alice informed me Bella had, once again, disappeared from her 'sight'. I paced the living room until the sun finally retreated into the horizon. As soon as the last rays faded, I took off toward the one person who could ease my fears. She had to forgive me. I needed her to let me back into her life.

Her room was empty. Once more, she had vanished. Only, this time, I knew exactly where she was hiding. Could I risk bringing war between my family and the wolves in order to save my soul? Bella was my redemption. Without her, I was nothing but an empty vessel. She was worth any sacrifice, but she would never forgive me if my actions caused the blood of her loved ones to be spilt. No, another way must be found. Perhaps Carlisle would have more answers on how to proceed. Knowing where she was and still being unable to reach her was more agonizing than when I had no clue where she was. With a heavy heart, I headed back home.


	5. Chapter 5

She was gone. Bella was back on the reservation but she may as well have been thousands of miles away and surrounded by walls of fire because I could not go near her. Carlisle made it very clear that we could not do anything to provoke the Quileute mongrels. Apparently, after speaking with me about my options when I returned from Bella's empty hospital room, he contacted Billy Black. They decided it was best for Bella to stay there for the time being. Carlisle informed me the protectors of the tribe were more than competent to keep Bella safe. I was forbidden from crossing the treaty line unless that fact changed. He further infuriated me when he thought about how Bella obviously did not wish to see me and he believed my absence would be best for her. To say I was angry would be a massive understatement.

I growled.

"I'm sorry, son. I imagine this is extremely difficult for you but I will not let you destroy the peace we have with the Quileute elders nor can I condone you visiting her when she is making her wishes perfectly clear." He reached out to place his hand on my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch and ran out of the house.

For almost a year these same people had been practically pushing me in Bella's direction. At every possible moment they encouraged me to develop a relationship with her. When I wanted to run away, they told me to stay. When I doubted my ability to keep her safe, my family ensured me I was strong enough to overcome my bloodlust. Now, I wanted nothing more than to run to her and they were stopping me.

After several hours, I headed back toward Forks and my heart. Despite everything, I felt better the closer I was to her. I was running the treaty line when I was assaulted with the adolescent thoughts of Jacob Black. Fantastic. He wanted to speak with me about Bella.

"I have nothing to say to you, mutt." I had no patience to deal with his idiocy after the day I'd had.

"Look, I come in peace, okay? I just want the same thing you do. I want to keep her alive and unharmed." His thoughts mirrored his words so I slowed my pace and faced him.

"You have my attention." I tried to mask my expression but from his mind I gathered that I was unsuccessful. According to him, I looked exhausted. I barely contained a snort at that thought. I really needed to hunt but I had just not felt motivated enough to exert the energy.

"Bella is under constant guard by at least two members of the pack. I know we have her well protected but I would feel much better if I knew that all of you were being watchful as well." Was he serious?

"Do you dare think, for even one second, that I would ever let anything happen to her you filthy dog?" My anger was boiling at this point and I was choking back the venom in my mouth. I fought every instinct I had telling me to attack the fool in front of me.

"Whoa, hold on there bloodsucker. I wasn't trying to start a fight with you. Bella's safety is my only concern and it's got me going a little crazy lately." He was being sincere and I was being an ass.

"Of course, my family and I will do whatever necessary to ensure Bella lives a long and happy life."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Bella is safe where she is for now but the second that changes I would like to move her back to Charlie's. If we feel her life is in danger I would feel better having her somewhere all of us can protect her. I also plan on figuring out a way to make sure Bella knows exactly what I am and that the pack and I are fully equipped to protect her. Please thank that little friend of yours for not telling Bella that day at the hospital when she had the chance. I know the treaty does not specifically say we have to keep each others secrets but it's kind of an understanding. Anyway, just let her know I appreciate it."

"I will allow Bella the time she desires but I expect you to keep your promise. If anything happens to her, I will hold you personally responsible. Understood?" I would hunt him down if he failed to protect Bella and he knew it.

"I'll let you know if anything changes." A howl ended our conversation. The young Quileute quickly turned and ran toward the direction of the sound. His thoughts were focused on Bella and nothing else. His mind provided no details for his sudden concern for her.

Before I even made it home my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Alice?"

"Edward! Something is going to happen. I can't see it but I can feel it." Her voice was frantic and I was close enough by that point to hear her scattered thoughts. She was genuinely worried but she had no real basis for her concerns. I stopped in front of her as she paced the porch.

"Alice, please calm down. I just talked to Black's son and he promised he would let us know if there was any reason for concern." I placed my hands on her shoulders to calm her nervous bouncing. "Everything is fine."

"I know, I know, I just can't stand not being able to see her, Edward." She wrapped her tiny arms around me and I comforted her as best I could. She looked up into my face and I knew what she was about to say. "You, brother dear, need to hunt. I'll go with you."

We spent the rest of the night and some of the next morning hunting the biggest animals we could find. I needed the distraction and my sister was doing her best to prevent me from thinking about Bella. I did not have the heart to tell her that her efforts were fruitless. My Bella consumed every fiber of my being. There was no way to forget her even for a second. I appreciated Alice's effort none the less.

"I knew it!" Alice suddenly exclaimed and I was instantly bombarded with images of Chief Swan discussing a fire at Bella's apartment on the reservation. He was aiding the Fire Chief in his investigation and they were talking about the evidence over coffee at the diner. Both of them were certain the fire was no accident. Then Bella's dad made the statement he was glad Bella was safe at home again. Not a second later I was running toward the Swan residence.

The path was so familiar that I did not have to concentrate on where I was going. All facets of my mind were on Bella and keeping her out of harm's way. That mangy dog had sworn he would let me know if anything changed regarding Bella's safety. He better be prepared to explain why he lied to me. That was if I was able to control myself long enough to give him the chance. My anger coursed through me at his incompetence. I hoped he did not expect me to forgive him for breaking the most important promise he had ever made. I ignored the buzz of my phone and continued running in the direction of my heart's pull. As Bella's house came into view, I caught a hint of her delectable scent at the same time his inane thoughts began to echo in my head. He was distraught with worry regarding Bella.

He must have smelled me just as I did him because within seconds of my approach he came bounding out of the house and approached me. He had his hands up in a kind of surrendering position and he was speaking to me through his thoughts.

_I tried to call you once I got her back here. I should have called earlier but she was with me the whole time and I don't know what her reaction would have been if I called you._

"Just tell me what happened." I forced myself to remain calm.

"Someone torched the garage and apartment above it where Bella has been living. We don't have any details but Sam and the rest of the pack are waiting for the police to finish up their investigation so they can get in there and sniff it out. I'm sticking close to Bella until we have more info. Sam will call me as soon as he knows something." Jake and I talked more about the precautions that were being taken and the plan to keep her guarded nonstop until whoever or whatever was after Bella was destroyed. We both agreed that we would be taking absolutely no chances with her life. I was honestly surprised that we were able to be civil for an entire conversation.

We heard Bella stumbling down the stairs and Jacob ran back into the house. I hid back in the trees and listened to Bella's soft voice. Soon they were preparing to leave so that Bella could replace some of the things she lost in the fire. I took advantage of the situation and quickly scaled the house before sneaking into Bella's room. I knew it was a risk that I should not have taken in broad daylight but I needed to be closer to her somehow. Her scent permeated the room and for sometime I just stood there with my eyes closed while I took pleasure in the smell. When I finally glanced around the room I noticed the presents Bella had gotten for her birthday strewn across her bed. I scanned the rest of the room and noticed her radio was gone. Knowing Bella, she would not spend the money to buy a new one. Suddenly, I had an idea. When Bella came home her lullaby would greet her. Within twenty minutes of the thought everything was set up in her room and I anxiously awaited her return.

I left her room with a heavy heart when I heard her turn off the water to end her shower. A smile spread across my face as I thought of her finding the gift. I hoped her reaction might be positive but I prepared myself for a less than favorable one. She stopped the music soon after she walked into her room. I slumped to my knees and listened to the sounds emanating from her bedroom trying not to let the rejection devastate me. Around one in the morning I heard the sounds of my composition drifting down to me. If I could cry, tears of joy would be streaking down my face.

Two days later I was lost in my musings when I heard someone's thoughts yelling something about Florida and being stupid. Every centimeter of my body tried to lunge at the stupid pup when he practically dragged Bella out of her home and started yelling at her. He and I had a tentative truce but if he did not relax his hold on her arm soon I was going to tear him limb for limb. My curiosity over their conversation and my need to protect Bella from witnessing such an act of violence kept me still. She was going to spend her Christmas break in Florida. Apparently, Jake was as angry as I was at the notion of her going alone. Now, he was trying to force her to figure out his dirty little secret. He wanted her to know that he thought he was capable of protecting her.

"Jake, you're hurting me!" Bella's cry was almost enough to make me forget my desire to protect her from my predatory nature. I growled loudly. He instantly backed off and glared in my direction before uttering an apology. The next thing I knew he was taking her to La Push to try to convince Sam to tell her about the pack. At least she would be guarded by all of them for the time being. They sure as hell better keep her safe.

She was gone for way too long. If he did not return her within the hour, I was going to find her. Forty three minutes later I heard the low rumble of her truck coming down the road.

Over the next few days I continued to leave little reminders for my Bella. I started with a shirt that looked extraordinarily like the one she had worn that fateful day in Port Angeles when everything changed between us. That had been the first truly remarkable day of my existence. The next day I left a sketch of the meadow where she first saw my skin's reaction to the sun. It was something I had drawn myself and I hoped was decent enough for her to be able to discern what it was supposed to represent. Another day I left a collection of books that I had been collecting for her since shortly after we met. My favorite was the day I covered her bedroom in green and white roses. The green flowers were hard to find but I wanted the color to remind her of the place where we first found love – Forks was definitely a green area. The white ones were simply meant to remind her of the color of my skin. I found it more and more difficult to loath being an immortal creature. If Carlisle had not changed me I would never have met Bella.

* * *

**A/N:** Since you're reading this, I'll assume you like EPOV :-) If you're interested, this story is also posted on Twilighted but EPOV chapters are posted as part of the story rather than as outtakes. The story is not caught up to ff over there but it is more polished and there are some changes to the plot so it may not bore you too much if you read it over there while you wait for the next chapter to be posted for LofN over here.


	6. Chapter 6

Everything In Between

"I miss you," she whispered so low that I almost didn't hear the words. As soon as I realized what she was saying, my body moved toward her of its own accord. I could no longer deny myself any opportunity to be near her.

"I miss you too," I whispered into her ear. All I wanted in that moment was to hold her. "Can I come in?"

She simply nodded but it was enough. I stood there watching her for any sign that indicated she regretted letting me through her window. When tears began to streak down her face I had to clench my fists to keep from going to her to comfort her. Only Bella could make a vampire afraid. This time, however, I was more afraid for me than for her. She had the capacity to break me. My life was quite literally in her hands. I needed to say something. The air was getting much too thick.

"I thought I was imagining you calling my name. That's why it took me a minute to answer." Again, my body tried to get closer to her and I realized I was leaning toward her.

With agonizing slowness she moved closer to me. I breathed in her delicious scent and closed my eyes. I had not been this close to her in so long and I expected the burn to be excruciatingly torturous. What I was not prepared for was how good it felt. The sensation meant that she was close enough to touch, to kiss. I opened my eyes and smiled at the memory of her lips against mine. I allowed myself a brief moment to hope we could get that close again one day.

When her hand reached my chest, I almost moaned out loud as I covered her tiny hand with mine. The feeling was exquisite. I started to tell her how very much I had missed her but she stopped me. Without words she let me know that she was going to move closer and I held my breath as she wrapped her arms around me. I could barely believe this was actually happening. All my restraint went into not allowing myself to hold her closer and kiss her everywhere. I wanted so much more but knew I would have to wait.

And then she was gone. I looked up and she was as far away from me as she could get in her small bedroom. The force of her absence almost sent me to my knees. I would beg and plead if I had to in order to win back Bella's trust. I needed her to see how much this was hurting me, but that would be selfish. Her features contorted as several thoughts obviously ran through her mind. Her doubt was evident. I hated myself for being the reason for her pain. She needed my patience and I had no choice.

"Bella?" I was unsure what to say but I had to say something. "Bella, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" The look on her face was too much. My desire to hold her was getting too powerful.

After a few seconds I heard her delicate voice but the words shattered any strength I ever had.

"I want you to go."

There was nothing I could say in that moment. I was so close to losing control of my emotions. She stopped me right before I darted through the window.

"I want you to stay," she whispered shortly followed by, "I'm so confused."

"I can understand that," I replied honestly before taking a seat in her rocking chair in the corner of her room. "I will give you time but I won't leave unless you ask me to do so. You should get some sleep." I wondered if my words were true. Would I even be able to leave if she asked? I didn't think I could. The soft creaking of the rocking chair I occupied was the only sound in the room – other than the alluring sound of her heartbeats and steady breathing. Bella looked exhausted and I longed to watch her sleep. I hoped she would let me stay even if I could not touch her.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." She said before crawling into bed.

Leaving her the next morning was even more difficult than I thought possible. Each time I had to leave her over the next few days was the same. But, she wanted me around and that had to be enough for now.

~*~

Since the night Bella had allowed me back into her life, I had been patient. So much more patient than I had ever had to be before, but I would wait forever if necessary. And earning back her trust was going to take time. But I was determined and nothing would stop me from getting back the woman I love. I knew she thought spending our last evening before she left me for a week at a pretentious fundraiser was weird but I just wanted to hold her in my arms and dance with her. She was still so hesitant around me, not realizing how much I had truly changed in her absence. I craved her touch rather than feared it and I relished the moments when she reached for me first. We really needed an opportunity to talk and get to know one another again but I wanted to wait until she returned from her trip to Florida. I wanted to cherish these few hours before we would be separated for a week. The knowledge that she would be with Black the entire time had me on edge so I had to work hard to hide my anxiety.

When she came down the stairs in that dress, I knew I made the right decision to take her to the gala even though she was still so distant and tensed at my touch. How would I ever make this up to her? I worried our relationship may never be what it once was but, part of me at least, knew that was not necessarily a bad thing. We needed to build our foundation on solid ground rather than the slippery slope we had before. I wanted Bella as my equal and I knew she still felt inferior and that had nothing to do with her humanity. She honestly did not see herself clearly. When she looked in the mirror all she saw was a plain girl. In reality, my Bella was beyond beautiful. Her features were unique and her personality was genuine. She never believed me when I told her how I saw her and I knew that had to change. I just didn't know how to fix her skewed view of herself.

Bella had seemed distracted all day and night but always dismissed my concerns when asked. I had a week to come up with the perfect way to show her my devotion. I would get Alice and Esme to help me plan something that even Bella could appreciate. After saying farewell to Bella, I set out to plan the most perfect day for the two of us. Plus, I had to find a way to keep my mind off of the fact that she was spending an entire week with the wolf. I trusted him with her safety, but I knew he would jump on any opportunity to get closer to my Bella.

Just as Alice predicted, the sun kept us away from humans for the next few days. The weather hindered my endeavors somewhat but Alice assured me I would have plenty of time to get the things we could not obtain through the internet. I was actually starting to get excited as everything began to come together exactly as I pictured it. I could not wait for Bella to come home to me.

Victoria also kept us busy. Even though we never came across her or her scent, we knew the vampires who were making constant runs into our lands and the reservation were associated with her. The bitch sure was determined. My family and the pack started working together more and more to stop and kill the consistent stream of newborns. Certainly, she had changed enough now that her actions would alert the Volturi. Their appearance was something we needed to stop at all costs. If the Volturi learned of Bella and my relationship they would likely kill us all. I could never allow that to happen.

Alice was taking the attacks the hardest because they were somehow blocking her ability to see them. This had nothing to do with the wolves' natural blocking skills. Victoria had figured out her own method of thwarting Alice's visions. The only being we knew that may have given her the knowledge necessary was Laurent. One phone call to our cousins in Alaska solved that mystery. Sure enough, one of the sisters had befriended Laurent and divulged my family's secrets. We would have to take care of him later. Irina swore he would never betray her but I was pretty certain the feelings between the two were very one sided. His involvement was confirmed when I saw an image of Laurent in one of the newborns' minds.

It was also one of the newborns who showed me something that brought all else to a stand still. He thought about Victoria's instructions to not think about her or the fact that she was leaving. I knew in that moment that she had gone after Bella. All these attacks were simply a method of distraction to make us believe she was still in the area rather than on her way to destroy Bella. Of course, Alice would not be able to see anything happening since Jacob had gone with Bella.

* * *

**A/N:** I cannot apologize enough for my epic fail in updating this and LoN. I promise I have not abandoned it and I have every intention of completing this crazy thing I started. I've re-written chapter 23 and I am working on chapter 24. I plan to upload at least chatper 23 up by the end of the weekend. I hope at least of few are still reading my nonsense :-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer created the characters and the rest of the Twilight universe. I'm just having fun playing in the meadow...

**A/N:** Reminder - these chapters are outtakes from LofN and are not intended to stand on their own.

Feel free to follow me on Twitter or my blog. The links are on my profile. This chapter one was extremely difficult to write so have mercy on a stressed out girl :-)

* * *

Everything In Between

"I miss you," she whispered so low that I almost didn't hear the words. As soon as I realized what she was saying, my body moved toward her of its own accord. I could no longer deny myself any opportunity to be near her.

"I miss you too," I whispered into her ear. All I wanted in that moment was to hold her. "Can I come in?"

She simply nodded but it was enough of a yes for me. I stood there watching her for any sign that indicated she regretted allowing me entrance through her window. When tears began to streak down her face I had to clench my fists to keep from reaching out to comfort her. Only my Bella could make a vampire afraid. This time, however, I was more afraid for me than for her. She had the capacity to break me. My life was quite literally in her hands. I realized I needed to say something. The air was getting much too thick.

"I thought I was imagining you calling my name. That's why it took me a minute to answer." Again, my body longed to get closer to hers and I became conscious of the fact I was leaning toward her.

With agonizing slowness she moved closer to me. I breathed in her delicious scent and closed my eyes. I had not been this close to her in so long and I expected the burn to be excruciatingly torturous. What I was not prepared for, though, was how good it felt. The sensation meant that she was close enough to touch, to kiss. I opened my eyes and smiled at the memory of feeling her lips against mine. I allowed myself a brief moment to hope we could get that close again one day.

When her hand reached my chest, I almost moaned out loud as I covered her tiny hand with mine. The feeling was exquisite. I started to tell her how very much I had missed her but she stopped me. Without words she let me know that she was going to move closer and I held my breath as she wrapped her arms around me. I could barely believe this was actually happening. All my restraint went into not allowing myself to hold her closer and kiss her everywhere. I wanted so much more but knew I would have to wait.

And then she was gone. I looked up to find she was as far away from me as she could get in her small bedroom. The force of her absence almost sent me crashing to my knees. I would beg and plead if I had to in order to win back Bella's trust. I needed her to see how much this was hurting me, but that would be too selfish. Her features contorted as several thoughts obviously ran through her mind. Her doubt was evident. I hated myself for being the reason for her uncertainty. She needed my patience and I had no choice but to give her everything I could.

"Bella?" I was unsure what to say but I hated the silence that lingered between us. "Bella, I'm sorry. Do you want me to leave?" The look on her face was too much. My desire to hold her was getting much too powerful to resist.

After a few seconds I heard her delicate voice but the words shattered any strength I ever had.

"I want you to go."

There was nothing I could say in that moment. I was so close to losing control of my emotions. She stopped me right before I darted through the window.

"I want you to stay," she whispered shortly followed by, "I'm so confused."

"I can understand that," I replied honestly before resolutely taking a seat in the rocking chair in the corner of her room. "I will give you time but I won't leave unless you ask me to do so. You should get some sleep."

I wondered if my words were true. Would I even be able to leave if she asked? I did not think I could. The soft creaking of the rocking chair I occupied was the only sound in the room – other than the alluring sound of her heartbeats and steady breathing, but only I could hear those. Bella looked exhausted and I longed to watch her sleep again. I hoped she would let me stay even if I could not touch her.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Goodnight, Edward." She said before crawling into bed.

Leaving her the next morning was even more difficult than I thought possible. Each time I had to leave her over the next few days was the same. But, she wanted me around, she allowed me to be there, and that had to be enough for now.

~*~

Since the night Bella permitted me back into her life, I had been patient, unendurably so. Much more patient than I had ever had to be before, but I would wait forever if necessary. And earning back her trust was going to take time. But I was determined and nothing would stop me from getting back the woman I loved. I knew she thought spending our last evening before she left me for a week at a pretentious fundraiser was weird but I just wanted to hold her in my arms and dance with her. She was still so hesitant around me, not realizing how much I had truly changed during her absence. I craved her touch rather than feared it and I relished the moments when she reached for me first. We really needed an opportunity to talk and get to know one another again but I wanted to wait until she returned from her trip to Florida. I simply wanted to cherish these last few hours before we would be separated for an entire week. The knowledge that she would be with _Black_- the love struck mutt - the entire time had me on edge and I had to work hard to hide my anxiety. I would not allow my insecurities ruin our evening.

When she came down the stairs in that immaculate dress, I knew I made the right decision to take her to the gala even though she was still so distant and often tensed under my hands. How would I ever make things right with her? I worried our relationship may never be what it once was but, part of me at least, knew that was not necessarily a terrible thing. We needed to build our foundation on solid ground rather than the slippery slope we had before. I wanted Bella as my equal and I knew she always felt inferior, a feeling that had little to do with her humanity. She honestly did not see herself clearly. When she looked in the mirror all she saw was a plain girl. In reality, my Bella was beyond extraordinary. Her features were unique and her personality was genuine. She never believed me when I told her how I saw her and I knew that had to change. I just didn't know how to fix her skewed perception of herself.

I already knew I would be spending the next week coming up with the perfect way to show her my devotion. I asked Alice and Esme to help me plan something that even Bella could appreciate without feeling her usual hesitance when it came to accepting things from me. After saying farewell to Bella that night, I set out to make preparations for the most perfect day for the two of us to share. Plus, I had to find a way to keep my mind off of the fact that she was spending an entire week with that wretched wolf. I trusted him with her safety, but I knew he would jump on any opportunity to get closer to my Bella.

Just as Alice predicted, the sun kept us away from humans for the next few days. The weather hindered my endeavors somewhat but Alice assured me I would have plenty of time to get the things we could not obtain through the internet. I was actually starting to get excited as everything began to come together exactly as I pictured it. I could not wait for Bella to come home to me.

Victoria also kept us busy that week. Even though we never came across her or her scent, we knew the vampires who were making constant runs into our lands and the reservation were associated with her. The bitch sure was determined. My family and the pack started working together more and more to stop and kill the consistent stream of newborns. Certainly, she had changed enough now that her actions would alert the Volturi. Their appearance was something we needed to avoid at all costs. If the Volturi learned of Bella's and my relationship they would likely kill us all. I could never allow that to happen.

Alice was taking Victoria's minion's attacks the hardest because they were somehow blocking her ability to see them. This had nothing to do with the wolves' natural blocking skills. Victoria had figured out her own method of thwarting Alice's visions. The only being we knew that may have given her the knowledge necessary was Laurent. One phone call to our cousins in Alaska solved that mystery. Sure enough, one of the sisters had befriended Laurent and divulged my family's secrets. Irina swore he would never betray her but I was pretty confident the feelings between the two were very one sided. His involvement was further confirmed when I saw an image of Laurent in the thoughts of one of the newborns.

It was also one of the newborns who showed me something that brought all else to a stand still. He thought about Victoria's instructions to not think about her or the fact that she was gone. I knew in that moment that she was aware of Bella's distant whereabouts. All these attacks were simply a method of distraction to make us believe she was still in the area rather than on her way to destroy my entire world. Of course, Alice would not be able to see anything happening there since Jacob had gone with Bella.

Just as I was gathering my family to inform them of Victoria's ruse, my phone vibrated in my pocket. Relief washed over me as I glanced at the caller id and saw Bella's name on the small display. I was much too relieved in that moment to chastise her for not calling sooner when she told me of Victoria's appearance in Florida. I would have to thank Jacob for keeping Bella safe. Right now, all of my focus was honed in on tracking down Victoria and annihilating her in a very painful way.

When I returned home to relay my recent findings to my family, I overheard Alice talking on the phone, apparently with Jacob, letting him know that she could see Victoria again and she was heading north although she wasn't quite sure exactly where she would end up. At least we knew Bella was safe for the moment. A few hours later Alice's cell phone rang out in the quiet of the house playing the ringtone Alice had programmed for Bella and I wondered why Bella was calling Alice at such a late hour. It had to be after 1:00am in Jacksonville. I sighed when Alice's thoughts revealed Bella was still worried about Victoria's location. The sooner I could take out that bitch, the better.

All thoughts of vengeance and worry about our future dissipated when my beautiful girl stepped out of the passenger side of Charlie's cruiser the next day and met my gaze. The twinkle in her eye revealed how happy she was to find me there. I was pleasantly surprised when she ran straight toward me and jumped into my arms. I did not stop to think about Charlie's presence when she wrapped her legs around me and I just held her as tightly as possible without hurting her. I could not help the smirk that crept across my face when Charlie cleared his throat and I could tell from the tenor of his mind that he was uncomfortable watching our exchange.

Bella wiggled her way out of my grasp but I just pulled her right back against me. I cupped her face in my hands and lightly touched her lips with my own. She relaxed into my embrace and I looked down at her to tell her I had missed her. She smiled warmly in response as I turned to walk with her inside. I had initially planned on surprising her as soon as she returned but decided to wait until the following day when Alice advised the sun would be more cooperative. My family had begged me to bring her by as soon as possible so I figured we could spend some time with them instead.

Charlie's thoughts indicated his desire to keep Bella closer than usual but he still allowed her to leave with me after she promised to return in time to prepare dinner. I smiled to myself knowing exactly why he wanted to spend more time with her. Who wouldn't? On the way to my car I could not resist pulling her in for another kiss after taking a deep breath against her hair. She allowed me to control the passion making keeping her close that much easier. I truly appreciated the effort she was making for me and deepened the kiss.

"Please don't ever leave me again," I begged when I finally found the strength to release her soft lips.

"I can promise that I never _want _to be away from you." She suddenly was unable to look me in the eye and I had to walk away to refrain from demanding a reason for her shyness.

Time drifted as I simply enjoyed spending time with Bella and my family. It wasn't until her stomach growled that I realized how long it had been and that Bella had not eaten in several hours, if she had even gotten a chance to eat breakfast before her flight that morning. I highly doubted she could stomach that vile airplane food. Even I knew it was worse than most human food. Luckily, everyone else, except Rose, gave her the same concerned look after Bella brushed off my fretting. At least I wasn't the only one worried about the human.

Charlie was actually quite cordial to me as we sat in the living room waiting patiently for Bella to prepare our dinner. The look on Bella's face when I actually started eating was well worth the inconvenience I would later have to face to get rid myself of the food I consumed. Any excuse to spend more time with Bella was worth any sacrifice. I returned to her room as quickly as I could after pretending to leave that evening. Her scent was overwhelmingly intoxicating when she stepped into her room after showering. It was almost impossible to remain seated as she entered the small space and closed the door behind her.

As soon as she realized I was there, Bella raced across the room and into my arms. Relief coursed through me as I held her against me breathing in her intriguing scent. A sense of calm engulfed me and I could not resist teasing her a bit before tucking her in for the night. I hated to leave but as soon as I knew she was in a deep sleep, I slipped out of her bed and headed home so that Alice and I could complete the last minute details for the perfect day I had planned for my Bella. Hopefully, I would be back before she awoke in the morning and she would never know I left.

Unfortunately, the preparations took longer than I intended and I hoped Bella was not disappointed if she had awakened to find me gone. I slipped quietly through her window only to find her room empty and destroyed. Clothes were flung across the floor that had not been there the previous evening and the entire area reeked of that damn dog. Before I could explore the house further, the thoughts of one of the younger wolves invaded my mind. He was worried about Jacob and terrified that Jacob's rash decision would start a war between the pack and my family. He knew I was there and dreaded facing the consequences of Jacob's actions. Within seconds we were standing face to face. Seth recoiled slightly before apologizing profusely.

"He honestly thinks it's the only way to keep her safe. I swear none of us knew about it until he was on his way here. By the time the rest of us got here they were gone." Seth was telling the truth, I knew that much, but my anger was too far gone for me to remain rational. I lashed out at the young boy and he shifted to wolf form instinctively. I crouched ready to fight.

* * *

**A/N**: So? Loved it? Hated it? Indifferent? I'm still working on getting the next chapter of LofN finished - it's taking forever, I know! You can always check out one of my other stories or head over to Twilighted and read this craziness with the EPOV chapters inserted directly into the story. Those chaps are a little more polished as well. Of course, there are tons of great stories out there so I hope they are keeping you busy enough not to hate me for failing with updates lately.


End file.
